Deathchan
by Red Student -A-R
Summary: As Chiyo picks up the death note, will she use it for good, or become power infused?
1. Chapter 1

As time passes, Chiyo's hourglass began to empty. As part of a special signed contract with the Shinigami realm, this girl could have a chance to collect a special token of gratitude for her unique gift. The information about the gift is classified.

_**Death-Chan**_

As Chiyo sat in class, waiting for school to be over, she raised her hand to answer the question on the board.

"Chiyo. Would you like to translate this sentence?" the teacher asked.

Chiyo stood up and smiled with her eyes closed in a not so cute voice "Yes. The translation goes as followed: The watcher holds judgement across this godforsaken world, waiting for the chance to steal their souls."

Everyone clapped in unison. No one thought that such a young girl would translate something so dark.

She then told everyone. "I have to go see something outside."

llllllllllllllllll

Outside

lllllllllllllllll

She hurried outside. She looked on the ground to find a white notebook. The title on it said "Death Note". She was beginning to sound pretty _worried. A death note?_ She thought,_ that sounds so fake_. But she felt the sudden urge to pick it up. So she picked it up and turned it around.

"Death note? The person whose name is written in this note shall die? I need to test this on someone!" she stated.

She put the death note in her book bag and walked home, ignoring school completely. The tension built upon Chiyo was building up while she was walking. _Would it be right to kill someone_ she thought,_ It really wouldn't matter._

As she got in her room she turned on TV. She thought that she would kill a criminal first in order to make it seem less of a bad thing.

"In other news the fiend Kurai Taka has taken 2 people hostage. Here's a picture of his face."

A picture flashed onto the screen showing a crystal clear photo of culprit. Chiyo got out her pen and wrote down the name in the notebook.

"Now to wait forty seconds," Chiyo told herself.

Forty seconds later...

"Breaking news, the hostages have escaped from the criminals eyes. We entered the whereabouts of this man and it looks like he died of a heart attack-

Chiyo-chan turned off the TV._ No, it can't be true_, she thought,_ It was probably just mere coincidence that Kurai died. I need to find out for sure if this works somewhere._

Soon after Chiyo-chan's phone rang.

"Hey Chiyo, why did you leave school so early?" Yomi asked.

Chiyo was sweating. She couldn't tell the turth because Yomi would think that Chiyo was a murderer. "Sorry, I was embarrassed for speaking out of turn in class."

"Well, if you need anything, give me a call," Yomi stated.

"Will do."

So Chiyo hung up the phone and headed to the local convenience store. It was night but what did it matter. She wanted to test it out no matter what the cost. She went inside the convenience store to find a man robbing it.

"Give me your money!" the man demanded.

"Sorry, if I had money I would give it to you," the cashier explained.

"Liar! Where is it!" the man yelled.

"Sorry Dorobō Nusumu, business is down the drain."

As soon as Chiyo heard the name she looked at the man's face and left the store.

When she got out she grabbed her death note and wrote the name down. She mixed it up by writing a cause of death beside the name, in this case the death was blood loss. Chiyo hid her death note and waited those 40 seconds.

-40 seconds later-

"Ok, but next time bri- UGHHH!"

Blood started pouring out of his mouth and in 6 seconds, he was legally dead. It was no surprise this couldn't have happened, but then again, another person would drive too insane with power too.

Chiyo-chan let out a smile. "So it works. That's good to know!"

-12 hours later, at school-

"Hey Chiyo, how are you?" Yomi enquired.

She tried to fake a smile. "Good, how are you."

"Could be better."

"Why?"

Yomi said nothing and walked away like nothing happened. As Yomi left Chiyo wondered what her problem was.

Osaka, the space cadet as she is, came over to greet Chiyo-chan. She had this smile on her that was too inhuman to be a happy smile.

"Hello Chiyo-chan, I've been waiting."

"Miss. Osaka, is that really you?"

"Of course not, Chiyo, I am a Shinigami named Henkan. I chose to chose a form more comforting to you," Henkan turned her smile into a neutral face. "If this form is not appealing enough, I can always change into a different form."

"But won't people see you?"

"Your clueless, aren't you? See, as long as no one else touches the death note, no one else can see me, hear me or smell me, though I can pick up objects," Henkan replied.

"Good to know."

Then the real Osaka came and waved her hand. She had a smile that wasn't inhuman but looked like a fake smile. "Good morning Chiyo. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Good morning Osaka, how was your day."

"Good. Say, what would you do if you killed someone?"

"That's easy, I would walk away, Chiyo."

"Thanks for answering!" Chiyo agreed. She then packed her stuff and headed to next class.


	2. All is fair in love and war

Next class was really boring, all Chiyo did was solve math. She was eagerly waiting for the school bell, but it took so long. She wanted to go after school and kill more criminals, because she lusted for the power of the death note.

"Why must everything take so long," Chiyo thought to herself. Soon enough, the school bell rang and she headed home. She did her homework and then watched some more tv. She found this criminal she wanted to kill: Rentent Arisato. She grabbed her notebook and then wrote his name followed by the cause of death: Death by paint.

40 seconds later, she saw the guy on tv. He was sniffing paint in a paper bag and suddenly it got to him, he died because of the chemicals within the paint.

"Still works, at least no one knows..." she muttered.

Henkan was sitting on Chiyo's bed, watching the events unfold. "Why must you always kill? It's not normal."

Chiyo looked over to Henkan with a sneer. "They're criminals, they have no right to live."

Henkan shook her head and laid on the bed. Suddenly, a single letter showed up on the screen. Chiyo-Chan was for some reason fazed by this and didn't know why this was happening.

"Hello doku, I see you already killed a couple of people. How would you kill people? A note, a letter, et cetera? But how would I kill you? By hanging you? No, too unoriginal. How about shooting you while you die of blood loss? Want to know what I look like before I kill you, I'll show you a video of me," the voice said as a picture showed up on the screen. He looked almost to be around 17 years old, and had a crazy expression to his face. "As you can see, I lied, because a video would be too good for you, scum. T out."

Chiyo was shocked. "How dare him make a fool out of me, doesn't he know who I am?"

Henkan laughed. "Of course he does, he says your name is Doku, poison."

Chiyo growled at Henkan. "I know, I'm japanese."

Her father downstairs called her. "Hey Chiyo, are you alright up there?"

"DAD! I'M ALRIGHT," she screeched. She went to sleep early that night, preparing herself for the long future ahead of her. Henkan smiled and went to sleep as well, even though there was no point other then recreation.

A/N: I've updated!


	3. The big turnabout

As Chiyo woke up, she smelled the air, which had a scent of evil in it. "When I become god of this world, no one will see it coming."

Henkan began munching on an apple she stole from downstairs. She ate the core and all. "Listen Chiyo, you can't become god, and even if you did, then **certain** people wouldn't believe in you, aka atheists."

Chiyo laughed a storm. She went downstairs and prepared her lunch. She then had a hearty bowl of cereal, which looked like cheerios. She then went out the door and proceeded to go outside, remembering to bring her death note with her.

As she walked, she bumped into a stranger. He looked to be about 13 years old and had black hair and a white collar shirt. He looked so innocent.

"HEY! Watch your step!" Chiyo growled. "What's your name?"

"Taro, but I won't tell you my last name."

Chiyo sneered and pushed him out of the way. "Whatever, I have more important things to do," Chiyo stated as she stomped away.

She was soon outside the school gate. She looked to the side of the school gate and saw a man attempting to steal from a woman. He looked to be about 30 and had black shades and blonde hair, but the details didn't interest Chiyo.

"My name is Zen Nin," said the man. "Give me all your money."

He proceeded to bring out a knife, and the woman screamed loudly. Chiyo saw this as an opportunity and proceeded to write something down that took place immediately after writing what she was writing. She thought it was clever.

She stared intently at the man. After the man proceeded to scare the lady, he began to walk down the street. A car hit the side of him and he crashed on the sidewalk. He began limping and he got out his knife. He stabbed his own heart and blood began to pour after that. Chiyo smiled and headed into school.

She took a seat in her classroom and listened to the teacher lecture about history. Weirdly enough, the teacher stated something strange. "There's been a strange case of suicide recently. Osaka, don't raise your hand. Anyways, police reports have figured out they have died in the weirdest ways possible, like sniffing paint or suddenly bleeding. But then you get people let Kurai who died because of a heart attack, even though medically he was fine…"

Chiyo started zoning out and began thinking about Taro. He never told him his last name, so that brings suspicion. _Is he T,_ Chiyo began thinking. Whatever the case may be, Chiyo left class after it was over. She then went outside.

When she went outside everyone was playing. Osaka followed her and began to talk to her. "Hey Chiyo-Chan, what'cha doing?"

Chiyo smiled. "Oh hi Osaka, I'm just looking outside."

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone is secretly killing those people?"

Chiyo's face grew pale. How did she know that all those deaths weren't coincidences? "Well, sure Osaka, but maybe that person is doing a good deed to society."

"No Chiyo, that can't be true," Osaka revealed. She started holding onto to head and then she was knocked unconscious.

"OSAKA-SAN!" Chiyo screamed. She called an ambulance and then went to the hospital, and brought all her friends with her.

**At the hospital**

Osaka was hooked up to life machines. Tomo sat there, worryingly. "What happened?"

"I…I had a major headache."

Chiyo grabbed hold of Osaka's hand, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Osaka, you can't die, you just can't."

Osaka attempted a smile. "Chiyo, don't worry, I'll be ok."

Yomi sat up from a chair beside Osaka's bed. "It's not fair!"

Kagura began crying too, because their group will never be complete without their third member

Memories began to fade into the girls' heads as Tomo then hugged Chiyo, trying to cheer herself up. "Don't worry Wildcat, she won't-" but before Tomo could finish, a long beep sound ringed in their ears. They looked to Osaka who's smiled faded and eyes closed. Everyone cried a lot, but then Chiyo went back home, as she was too distressed to stay.

When she got back home she looked to Henkan, still weeping. "Henkan, I know my new goal: I'm going to find out who killed Osaka, because I know it's no coincidence. I'm also going to kill anyone who gets in my way."

Henkan smiled. "I don't think that would be a very wise idea..."

Chiyo then went on her computer and decided to look up the name Taro. A lot of results came up, but she didn't know which one of these results was the man Chiyo met. She looked down on the bed, and put her death note in her desk.

She went to sleep early that night, wanting to know what the future will bring.

A/N: Decided to do another chapter. This one was really easy to think of, but I think it's pretty sad that I decided to kill off Osaka. I decided to do that so Chiyo now has another motive to kill all those criminals. Also, Taro is actually from death note media but was only in one story, which isn't canon. Send reviews if you have any ideas to move the plot along.


	4. Chapter 4

Chiyo woke up the next day. She started to get over the death of her old friend, realizing that new ones will come along. Her email program was blinking. She got up and sat on her computer chair and checked her emails. She saw an email from Taro, whose email was ****_* **********.com. The only way she knew it was Taro was because he said "Taro" in the email.

The email goes as followed: '_Hey Chiyo, I emailed you because I'm sorry to hear that Osaka's dead. She was a good person, but she was really clueless at times. See, my friends (that I totally have) are always sharp and have an IQ of about 360. Let me make it up to you, I've set up a plane ticket. You can go to England and we can have a drink there…_

_See, secretly, I have an idea that you're not just some sweet innocent girl; you're actually something much darker than that, but I won't tell you my thoughts just yet. Please come to the airport at 5:00pm and get on flight 22. I'll be waiting at the beginning of Queensville._

_Yours truly, Taro_.'

The email ended there. Chiyo smiled at the email, and told Henkan: "Crap, its 4:00pm. We better get going."

Henkan teased her. "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

Chiyo blushed. "Sh-shut up, I don't like him, but he's vital in my plan."

Chiyo packed her bags and waved to Henkan, telling her to follow her. She walked out of the house and went to the airport: _Japanese Airlines 006_. When she got there, Chiyo saw the receptionist. She told the receptionist she had a ticket for flight 22. The receptionist nodded and Chiyo went onto the plane.

When Chiyo got on the plane, she saw a man. He had a Makarov on him (a type of gun) and looked really dangerous. He shot once in the air and everyone froze, except for Chiyo-Chan of course. The man went over to Chiyo-Chan.

"Why aren't you afraid?!"

Chiyo smiled. "What's your name?"

"Natas Thompson! Why?"

Chiyo faked joy. "Really, you're the real Natas Thompson? I love your work; can I have your autograph?" Chiyo got out her Death Note and put in on a blank page. She gave the dangerous man a pencil. Foolishly, the man signed his name. Chiyo closed her book and put it behind her back.

The man started again. "As we all know, I'm the famous Natas!" he revealed as one of his fingers flew up into the air. "The only way anyone here is staying alive is by following my orders. I want: 10000 dollars, the key to the city, a copy of _Treasure Island_, a periodic table…"

As the man kept explaining, he held onto his heart and gasped for air. "What the- UGHH!"

He then fell to the ground and an announcement played: "Attention all passengers, we are now scheduled for our normal flight. That man earlier was an unexpected interruption."

Chiyo sighed. She then put her death note back in her bag and decided to get her Walkman from her bag. She knew that listening to music helped pass the time. As she pressed play, her stomach began to swell because of the song. It was Time Pavement, when Osaka became a one hit wonder.

"And if we stay, time will pass us by," Chiyo dreadfully sang. When Osaka died, Chiyo felt a sense of emptiness in her life. She didn't love Osaka but she was like a sister to her. It's almost like that with all of her friends.

As the plane landed in England, Chiyo grabbed her Walkman and put it in her bag. She saw Osaka sitting next to her. "Chiyo-Chan, I - you."

"Osaka, I know you're not there, and what did you say?"

"I - you," Osaka repeated as she disappeared.

Chiyo-Chan got off the plane and went to Crownsville. She discovered that Taro was really there, waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 6: The day after england

**Chiyo's POV**

I woke up the next morning. Taro had wanted to talk about something about we found that secret hideout in Highgate Cemetery. Henkan woke up after me and decided it was time to discuss something we haven't discussed in a while.

"Chiyo, don't you ever feel someone will find the death note?"

"I've got that taken care of," I reminded her. "I've hidden a piece of the death note in my sleeve. I made sure that no one will ever find it because… it's taped onto the top of my sleeve."

Henkan nodded and Chiyo smiled. It was saturday afternoon. She went for a nice walk down the road, seeing all of her friends along the way. She got a text: it was from Taro. He said to meet him at his house on 31st Twinvale avenue. I've never really heard of this street before, so I asked some people around for directions.

"So… you say you want to get to Twinvale avenue little missy?" the man replied. "Then you have to take a left at the intersection and then take a right at the next intersection, and then you'll be there, understand that?"

Chiyo nodded bravely. She then began to walk down the street and follow his directions. Eventually, she reached the house; it looked pretty fancy. It was two stories high and had a balcony on the second floor. Chiyo began knocking at the door and soon enough, it opened. A woman who didn't look a day over thirty talked to me.

"Hello sweetie, what do you need?"

I felt nervous and queasy. "Um… is Taro there? Tell him it's Chiyo."

The mom's eyes brightened up. She went upstairs and I didn't see her for at least a minute. Taro came to the door and inivited me in. I took off my shoes and decided to follow Taro to his room. Taro's room was pretty neat. I sat on his blue bed and he decided to explain why he brought me down to his room…

"Do you know about Doku?" he asked.

"Of course."

"You're Doku, aren't you?"

I looked around, thinking this was some joke. He can't really know I'm the killer, though I guess the motives are all there. I decided to reply back to him, saying I'm not Doku. He nonchalently declined my theory and insisted I was Doku.

"I'm not Doku," I repeated.

He smiled. "That's ok, because I also share a similar secret…"

I laughed. He got me a drink of juice: it was some mango juice. It tasted pretty good. I kept on drinking it and then I looked back at Taro. He smiled a little and laughed. I asked him what he was laughing about; he simply replied that he thought of a funny joke. I stopped drinking the juice in a suspicion that he poisoned the juice.

"Listen Taro, I had fun and everything, but I must be off. Goodbye," I declared.

As I went through the front door, I noticed the sky was dark outside. I brushed it off as a simple coincidence. When I got home my mom was waiting at the door for me. She wanted to introduce me to someone at the front door.

"Hi, my name is Tony Ko," the strange-looking 19 explained. "I've come because we're doing an investigation to… random houses."

"And this has to do with me, because?" I stated.

"Let's just say, it almost doesn't," he stated as he walked away. I slowly went up to my room, and then looked through the window to the ground. There I saw Tony just standing there. "Listen, I put some surveillance cameras in your house, just don't think anything of it."

I sat in my room after hearing that and did some homework. Henkan talked to me, at the worst of times. "Hey Chiyo, what's up?"

I kept doing my homework, and responded to Henkan by saying how hard this homework was. "This algebra is really hard."

Henkan smiled at me, even though I wasn't really expecting a response. I finished my homework. I needed to get out of the house, so I got my shoes and jacket on and went outside the front door. I walked far from my house and then made sure Henkan was watching.

Henkan stared puzzled at my behaviour. I then told her the real truth. "Listen Henkan, there's cameras all over my house. I don't think there's a blindspot and even if there was, they could still hear me talking to you."

"So, do you want me to look for a spot where we can talk?"

I stared blankly at her. "No Henkan, I need to catch the bus."

I waited for the bus. It eventually came, so I went on it. There weren't many people, but I couldn't take risks, so I sat in the back of the bus. I got on my cellphone and pretended to talk to a third person, but I nodded to Henkan, hinting I was talking to her.

Henkan smiled. We then proceeded to have a conversation about the current events. "So, Chiyo, why is Tomo a police officer? I mean; she's still in highschool."

"She got a job offering from the head of Interpol," I disclosed. "They saw her athletic ability and quick thinking outside school and emailed her a job offer. Tomo accepted it and is now working undercover in England."

"What about the other friends of yours?" Henkan asked me.

"I actually haven't thought about it."

Henkan sat confused. I walked off the bus and walked into a nearby record shop. I got out some money and decided I would buy an album today. I saw the album "_Now & Then_" and handed the clerk some money and the album.

"This is ¥500 over… are you offering me a tip?" the clerk asked.

"Oh, sorry, give me back ¥300 and you can keep the rest."

"Wow… thanks," he exclaimed as he handed me back the money and gave me the album. I carried the album with me and felt a little bored. I found some teenagers with a stereo and asked them if I could put this cd in their boombox.

They agreed and it landed on the song _sing_. I started humming to it and the teenagers probably thought it was weird I liked a song like this. I decided to grab my cd from their stereo and then I caught the bus to my home; I was a little ecstatic.

When I got home my mom was waiting for me at door. I gleefully smiled at her and wondered what the problem was.

"The problem is that… there's a serial killer in this city."

I laughed a little. "Where did you hear about that?"

"I read it on the Tokyo Shimbun; criminals are dying strangely these days Chiyo."

"But mom, I'm not a criminal; I'm a teenage girl."

My mom stared in belief, and then hugged me in a worried way. I couldn't tell what criminal she was talking about, but I thought it could've been Doku. I ran into my room and dialed Taro's phone number. It took a few rings to answer but as soon as it did; it didn't. It lead me directly to his voicemail and I immediately hung up the phone.

I decided to get ready for bed. I tucked myself in and turned off the light. I think Henkan went to sleep to but I'm not too sure.

**Tony POV**

Chiyo-chan has to be Doku, I thought. I called L to see if he thought the same thing. He sounded really tired when his voice came on.

"Mr. Ko I am dreadfully busy, make it as quick as can be."

"Well, Ryuzaki, do you think Chiyo Mihama is this "Doku" everyone's been talking about?"

I heard some heavy breathing on the other side of the phone, then his voice again. "Yes. Remember that time in England? We sent our agent Tomo to investigate England and she ran into her old friend. A criminal then came and a few seconds later he died. Next, Tomo, Chiyo and Taro went to the highgate cemetery to investigate a crime syndicate. Things happened and I think you know where this is going."

"But Ryuzaki, those were just coincidences."

"No they weren't," and then he hung of the phone.

What fun this is going to be…


End file.
